I'm not alone
by marsrich950
Summary: this is a story by my friend Ryan


I'm Not Alone

Chapter One: My Story Begins

My name is Silver. I am an inhabitant of the former planet Cerinia, my planet was destroyed and my family and race lost with it. I managed to escape on a craft docked in the docking by before the planet was destroyed. Little did I know that I was not the only one that had escaped. Krystal, the daughter of Cerinia's ruler, had escaped on the same ship and was 3 levels lower in the cargo hold. That was years ago.

-(Flashback)

(Silver's P.O.V.)

I ran as fast as I could. Never in my life had I ran so fast, not even during my training as a palace guard when I was being chased by a Khunda, a saber cat like animal. The bombs were falling all around me and I had no thoughts on what to do. Then when I was mere steps away from my family's tent, it was destroyed by a bomb. Fragments of the bomb were scattered among the rubble and one piece caught my eye. On the piece of metal was the face of a monkey. I swore to myself that no matter what or who got in my way, I would find this monkey and destroy him.

End of Chapter One

There's chapter one for you. I like it so far how about you readers? Yes? No? Who do you think the monley is? Whatever. I may ask you to answer questions about what you thought about the chapters and leave your answers in the reviews but, ignore them if you like. My goal is 50 reads and 50 reviews.

See ya!-Silver

Chapter Two: Hiding

(Silver's P.O.V.)

As I was lying in the back of the cargo hold I heard a noise. The faint sound of thudding, they were female judging by the softnedd and running pace. I had a small spark of hope that Krystal had also escaped. I also knew that this was a private carrier so I would be killed if I was detected. I gripped the handle of my laser sword from my father, the last thing I had left of my family, ready for a fight if necessary. Then, I saw her. Krystal. She had made it!

"Krystal! Come here quickly, before we are spotted!" I audibly whispered, she let out a gasp, and she runs towards me and she hugs me and yells happily,

"I thought I was the only one left! I was hoping that at least you made it out too."

"My lady please be quiet we must not raise our voices here." I tell her. I hold a hand over her mouth while I hold her steady. What she did not know was that we were already spotted and someone was coming to investigate.

End of Chapter Two

There's chapter two done and over with. A little too romancey with the hugging? Deal with it. Chapter three will be Krystal's P.O.V of chapter teo so you can skip it if you don't want to read chapter two again.

See ya!-Silver

Chapter Three: Found Him

(Krystal's P.O.V.)

I ran through the ship hoping that I would find Silver. I do not know if he has figured it out yet. I have given him enough signs, ever since the day we first met, the day he was positioned as one of my guards. I was ten years of age, he was twelve.

(Flashback)

"Boy! You are positioned as the girl's guard. Protect her with your life."

I heard the captain of the guard say to the new guard.

"Girl! Get over here and meet your new guard. You will need to," the captain told me. I was a little nervous because I've heard stories of guard recruits being mauled by a Khunda and surviving with horrible scars and even missing an eye. I did not want to see him, but I must do as I am told. Reluctantly, I stepped out of my bedroom and looked him in the eyes, expecting a horrible face, but I was wrong. He was tall and strongly built, and the only signs of the guard training was a scar running down his face from just above his right eye, across his nose and under his left eye, those blank grey eyes. He was so handsome and I knew at once that he would be my mate forever.

(End of flashback)

End of Chapter Three

Chapter four will be in Fox's P.O.V just a heads up. Thanks to everyone who has read this far!

See ya!-Silver

Chapter Four: Discovery (Fox's P.O.V.)

I heard thumping coming from under the dorms, coming from the cargo hold, at first I thought it was Falco, rummaging around getting something, boy was I wrong.

(Flashback)

(Corneria Orbit)

"What is that?"

"Probably just Falco or Peppy"

"I dunno Slip, they went down to the surface they wouldn't need to go into the cargo hold for anything. I'm gonna go down and look."

(Cut Flashback)

I had no idea that "aliens" were on my ship. They looked just like the average Cornerian, I thought that at that point, but they didn't sound Cornerian. They had some sort of accent and spoke differently, almost medieval. They were from Cerinia. I had, in a way, saved the only survivors of Andross' attack. But I didn't trust them and the boy had his weapon ready, and I didn't like where this was going.

End of Chapter Four

Just a little heads up. Chapter five will also be Fox's P.O.V I'll notify all you readers when Silver's or Krystal's P.O.V will be next

See ya!-Silver

Chapter Five: Making Friends (Fox's P.O.V.)

"My name is Fox McCloud, who are you and what are doing on my ship?!"

"We are inhabitants of Cerinia, we are looking for answers. I saw the symbol on your craft, and thought maybe you could help us."

"Well drop your weapon and come with me."

"No," I answered. "I will not hand over my weapon."

"If you don't I can't help you."

There was a long pause and I was hoping they would listen because I need answers as to why they were on my ship.

(End of Flashback)

I didn't know at the time that those two would become my two greatest friends. Funny, the people that I didn't even have a sliver of trust when I first met them. Now they've saved my life more times that I can count. I can at least congratulate them on joining the team.

End of Chapter Five

Chapter six will be Silver's P.O.V. and it takes place on the Great Fox, Star Fox's mothership, and it mentions the hunt for "the monkey". Chapter six coming soon I hope you readers like the story so far.

See ya!-Silver

Chapter Six: Acception

(Silver's P.O.V.)

Fox led us through his ship. I was impressed. It looked much smaller compared to the outside of the ship. Fox told us that his crewmates are waiting for him to return. We had given Fox my weapon and he had told us that he would return them to us when we get to the "command bridge" as he calls it. We arrived at the "bridge" and he returned my weapon. Just then, his friends walked through a door. A bird, a frog, a rabbit, and a robot. Krystal was uneasy about all this. She had a suspicion that these people were responsible for the destruction of our planet. I reassured her that they were not responsible. She seemed to calm down a bit when I said that. I told her that their ship's logo is a fox with wings. Not a monkey. That's when I finally told her that I love her.

"There is something odd about where we are going, like an entire planet is in distress. At war. I have a bad feeling about this." Krystal whispered.

"Do not worry, love. I will find the one who is responsible for Cerinia's destruction. Besides, I have a feeling that he is somewhere in the area we are going." she looked up at me with large shining eyes. I knew what she was thinking.

(End of Flashback)

End of Chapter Six

Longer than usual chapters but thats good for you readers. Chapter seven has a little surprise.

See ya!-Silver

Chapter Seven: My New Family

Our son Marcus was born one year after Fox had found us. His Fur was blue, like his mother's, but his eyes were silver. He had the ability to control people and objects, as well as use telepathy. He goes to the Cornerian Academy for school. Krystal teaches battlefield tactics while I am the Physical Education teacher. Krystal has never forgotten Cerinia. We have not and are not going to tell Marcus what we are until he's older. It will be too much for him to handle, and he would not believe us. It was not easy keeping the secret about our home. Being a telepath, Marcus can look into our thoughts, so we needed to keep a mental barrier active for his sake. He did not suspect anything so I am sure we had done a good job at keeping him in the dark. Krystal kept telling me that we must tell Marcus about our home. I kept refusing. She had forgotten about keeping the secret, I had heard stories of villagers on Cerinia becoming corrupted from keeping secrets. I never actually believed that. I should have. I became corrupted in a 3 days and I had gone missing a day later. The first thing that Krystal did was have Fox and his team search for me. I had used my telepathy to change my appearance until I was back to normal, which was ten years later. Those were the hardest ten years of my life.

End of Chapter Seven

So there's Chapter Seven. Who thinks what Silver faced in those ten years was? Maybe I'll write a fanfic about what happened in those ten years.

See ya!-Silver

Chapter Eight: Looking Again

(Krystal's P.O.V.)

"Fox we need to find him!"

"I know Krystal! I know! I'm trying everything I can!"

"Can you do it any faster?"

"…"

"Fox? F-Fox?"

"We're not alone."

"What do you-? Mean?"

I looked up and saw him. But, it did not look like him. Everything was the same, except for his eyes. Instead of being silver, they were red.

"S-Silver?"

*Growl* He let out a low growl. I shivered. It was not his normal growl, like his injuries from his guard training. It was not pain. It was hate. To whom that growl was directed to I do not know. But, his eyes are directed to Fox which can only mean one thing. He wants Fox to leave and have me in here alone with him.

(End of Chapter Eight)

Ooohhhh. Anyone have an idea as to where this is going?

See ya!-Silver

Chapter Nine: News

(Krystal's P.O.V.)

"F-Fox. You need to leave."

"What?! And Leave you behind? He's corrupted

remember?"

"He needs to tell me something."

"Alright. I'll be outside the door. Good luck."

Silver looked at me and let out a growl louder than the one before. But he was not looking at my eyes. He was looking at my stomach. Our second baby. But he does not know that.

"Silver, before you do anything you will regret, it's yours. I learned of it the day after you went missing. Please, if you really are back to normal, then come home. Come back Silver, I'm lost without you."

"I can't."

His voice was dark and evil, like he was multiplied inside his own body, more than one voice at a time, but it was cut of and scratchy, like he was a kid who just got off a roller coaster and is losing his voice. He needed help fast, or else he will be lost forever.

"Please..." I pleaded.

(End of Flashback)

End of Chapter Nine

Well end of chapter nine. Not a very good chapter I'd say, but it explains what happens next.

See ya!-Silver

Chapter Ten: Finally Going Home

(Silver's P.O.V.)

What Krystal had said hit me like a warhammer connecting with hide armour. I knew at that time that I had to come home.

"Please." She said again,

"Please."

"…"

"Come home."

I looked at her and nodded. I was not going to let this secret destroy me.

"We need to tell him. Before it is too late." I said.

"I already have. Let it go Silver, you do not need to keep it in any longer."

I relaxed when she said that. I can finally be free. Free from this madness.

"Let's go." I said.

(End of Flashback)

End of Chapter Ten

Wow really short chapter. But it gets interesting after chapter eleven. Thanks to the people that have read this far!

See ya!-Silver

Chapter Eleven: Losses

(Krystal's P.O.V.)

Flashback to Silver's disappearance 10 years ago

It was 3:30 in the morning, I rolled over in mine and Silver's bed. He was not there. I did not find that strange, he always had trouble sleeping since we agreed to keep our true identities a secret from Marcus. He has been acting very strange lately. I'm very worried about him. " _I'm going to go look for him,"_ I said to myself. I got up and slipped on a pair of slippers that Fox's wife, Fara, gave me, and walked down the hallway from our bedroom. Then I heard Marcus' voice in my head,

 _Mom! Dad's gone! He's not outside, he's not at Fox's house. He's gone!_

 _What?!_ I answered in my head.

 _I already tried to talk to him. He's cut his mental link!_

 _No.._

 _Mom, we need to look for him!_

 _We need to go to Fox, he can help._

 _O.K._ with that we ran to Fox's house.

(End of Flachback)

End of Chapter Eleven

Well a chapter with telepathy (italics) just so you readers know what to look for later !Spoiler!

Chapter twelve is next somthing unexpected happens!

See ya!-Silver

Chapter Twelve: Finding Dad (Author's Note: this chapter will be a little longer)

(Present Day, Krystal's P.O.V.)

I was walking down the hallway of the Great Fox and then Silver collapsed.

"Silver?! Silver wake up! Fox!" Fox ran in from the bridge.

"What is it?"

"It's Silver… h-he just collapsed!"

"I'll get him to the medical bay. Get Marcus he'll want to be there,"

"O.K. Please hurry Fox. I can't lose him again… not now." We needed him more than ever. Marcus is joining the Combat Academy and me and Silver are having another baby. I don't know if our lives can get any worse.

"Krystal," that snapped me back into reality.

"What?"

"GO!"

"Right."

"Marcus!" I ran into Marcus' room in the crew's quarters.

"Yeah?"

"We found him… your father, b-bu-but he-he-"

"Mom breathe."

"(Slow deep inhale then exhale) Your father, there's still something wrong with him."

"What?!"

(P.O.V. switch, Marcus' P.O.V.)

I was sitting in my room in the crew's quarters, when my mom burst into my room.

"Marcus!"

"Yeah?"

"We found him… your father, b-bu-but he-he-"

"Mom breathe."

My mom inhaled slowly, and then exhaled slowly.

"Your father, there's still something wrong with him."

"What?" I got up and we ran to the medical bay.

End of Chapter Twelve.

Well there's chapter twelve for you. A little longer than usual as I stated earlier, but whatever.

Chapter Thirteen: Nightmare

(Silver's P.O.V./Dream)

I'm running from something, something massive. The sound of it's feet echoing in my ears, _THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD,_ getting closer and closer. I kept running until I couldn't run anymore. _THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD!_ I could sense it's hunger for blood. It was right behind me. I heard it's snarling right behind me, felt it's hot breath on my neck. I turned, it was a large lizard. No, not lizard, lizard _man_. He was tall, at least one and a half feet taller tha9n me. I looked down, accepting my death, then, I saw that my hands were not my hands. They were Marcus's! I looked up and saw the Combat Academy. This lizard man was going to attack the Combat Academy.

I woke with a gasp. The bedsheets were drenched with sweat. I looked around. I wasn't in the Combat Academy schoolyard, I was in the Great Fox medical bay. My head was pounding. I tried to get up, and I got my feet to the floor and tried to stand up. That was as far as I got before I fell. I knew that if I was to tell anyone about the dream the lizard would not attack the Academy and attack somewhere else somewhere more populated. We had to catch him at the Academy, but if i was to help stop him, I had to recover. I tried to yell but no sound would come out and I felt useless. I had lost my voice and Cerinians don't regain their voices once they lose them.

End of Chapter Thirteen

Sorry for the short chapter but I was going through a bit of a writer's block. Not good wen you're writing about something you love (Star Fox Series). Anyway, how many readers feel useless when you losy your voice? Leave it with your review. I know I do, I was sick when i wrote this so being unable to respond to anyone, especially in high school, really sucks.

Hope you guys and gals keep reading and Chapter Fourteen is next and I'm not giving any spoilers about it! Sorry.

See ya!-Silver

Chapter Fourteen: You Can't Hear Me

(Silver's P.O.V.)

 _I can't talk_ , I said to myself. _What am I going to do?_ I asked myself. I heard light footsteps coming from the hallway.

"Silver?" it was Fox.

"Are you O.K.?"

I nodded. I can't hide it. I might as well let everybody know.

"ROB ran an analysis when you went unconscious, can you hear me clearly?" he asked me. I nodded. "Can you see me clearly?" I nodded. "Can you speak?" I shook my head. "Is the voice loss temporary?" I shook my head again. "You'll never be able to speak again?" I nodded. I put my head in my hands.

"Do you want me to get Krystal?" he asked me. I nodded.

"I'm already here." I heard Krystal say as she walked in.

"How are you Silver? Are you O.K.?"

"That's the problem Krystal. He's not O.K., Nobody can with Silver. His voice is gone. Permanantly. I'm sorry, Krystal"

Krystal's face was blank. She was using her mind to speak. _Can you speak with your mind?_ I heard her ask me. _Yes. I can._

I will not let this ruin my life.

End of Chapter Fourteen

So there you have it. Who was shocked when Silver lost his voice? Leave your answer in the reviews.

Some of you, maybe all of you have noticed that all of the chapters have been posted in a big group, well this is my friend's account so I worked on the whole thing when it was finished and edited he posted it.

Chapter fourteen is next and i can't give you any hints on what it's about. Thanks to everyone who has read this far and if anyone could leave a vote on what I should do next: Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess, a prequel or sequel to this story, or any of the Warriors books by Erin Hunter.

See ya!-Silver

Chapter Fifteen: Finale

(Silver's P.O.V.) Author's Note: This will be the longest chapter, 2 pages min.)

Marcus is at school and I am still in the medical bay, I won't be able to leave for three more days. Then, I remembered my vision about the Academy

 _Krystal, there's something I need to tell you_. I said.

"What is it Silver?" She asked me. _The Academy, it's going to be attacked by a lizard man_. I told her.

"What do you mean?" She asked, confused. I sighed and showed her my vision. _We need to leave right away._ I told her as I stood up, instantly falling to one knee.

"Silver, you can't go. You'll be defeated at the very start." She told me, concerned about my well-being. _I'm the strongest one out of all of us, even in this state_. I told her.

"I know that but what if the enemy is stronger?" She exclaimed. _Then I will use my powers_. I told her.

"O.K. I trust you." She told me. She seemed to calm down a bit when I told her that. _I don't want you coming with us. Too risky for you and the baby._

"But you'll need-" She tried to argue. _No Krystal_.

"Silver." Her voice was small and pleading. I sighed. _If you must_.

"I will not let you get hurt Silver." She told me. _It's not me I'm worried about. It's you_. I said.

"I'll be fine." She reassured me. She then looked up at me with tears in her eyes. _What is it?_ I asked, concerned.

"I can't stand the thought of losing you again." She said, tears now streaming freely through her fur. _You won't_. My main goal was now to keep everyone in the academy and my friends and family from being killed, and to stay alive. I will not let myself, Krystal, Marcus, and the other students in the Academy down. But, if it means sacrificing myself to stop this man, then I won't hold back. _Krystal_.

"Yes Silver?" _Please know that if I have to sacrifice myself to stop this man, I will do it. Keep that in mind, please?_

"Silver-" _Please, Krystal, if I need to do that, I will. You can't stop me_. _It's not just me that you have to worry about, it's also Marcus and everybody in the Academy. I'm the one person that you have to worry about the least._

"I don't want to lose you again!" Krystal shouted. _I'm sorry. If I have to I will. I don't want anything bad happening to anyone other than me. I'm already in a crippled state, I'm no help to anyone. If anybody is going to die it's going to be me._

"NO! I CAN'T LOSE YOU AGAIN!" She Shouted. She was clearly angry. But nothing is going to change my mind about this.

"WE LOOKED FOR YOU FOR TEN YEARS AND NOW YOU ARE GOING TO KILL YOURSELF IF NECESSARY!? WE WERE LOST WITHOUT YOU!" Her yelling was very loud, obviously loud enough to make all of Team Star Fox leave the room in fear. She calmed down after a few minutes. _I'm going to do it if I have to Krystal, whether you like it or not_.

"Please don't, try to see it. Try to see if you have to sacrifice yourself." She pleaded. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I saw me standing over Marcus, asking if he was O.K. then, I saw a sword blade sprout up from my stomach, showing that I would die. _No. I won't need to sacrifice myself._ I lied _. Let's go._

We flew to the Academy and touched down in the schoolyard, there were bodies everywhere. Marcus was lying on the ground, but he was moving meaning that he is alive. We tried to run over to him when the lizard man stepped in front of us.

"I don't think so." He said. _Step aside fool we might spare your life._ I told him, activating my laser sword. He lunged at me and I deflected his blade with mine, that proving that his sword has a laser edge. I immediately rolled around him and cut off his left arm. His sword then connected with my right upper arm and I screamed in pain. Fox and the team then came up to help. _No. this is my fight. Alone_. I said. They stepped back and let me fight. We both rolled and slashed, each attack immediately countered with another block. I realized that like this, he would be too hard to beat.

I entered his mind and this made him stop attacking. After this though, he would not hold back with his next attack so I quickly ran over to Marcus _. Are you O.K. son_? I asked him.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine." He said. Krystal walked over and I felt a strong, sharp pain in my back, travelling through my body and out my stomach. The lizard man stabbed me. Krystal and Marcus looked at me with tears in their eyes. They both knew that would be a fatal wound if I did not get help soon.

"Silver…" Krystal said.

"Dad…" Marcus said.

I

very slightly stood up realizing that the lizard man had let go of the sword. I stood up and swung my laser blade at him and heard something hit the ground. Then, I fell, and spoke to them for what I thought would be the last time.

" _I love you two so much_."

I said to them both while I was falling. I hit the ground and felt the sword get pushed out of my body. I felt my blood pool put around me and heard Krystal calling to me, fading into nothing.

"Silver please don't die! We need you!" She yelled.

"Dad… Dad? Fox get a medical cart out here now!" Marcus yelled.

(P.O.V. switch, Marcus' P.O.V)

I looked up when I heard my Dad's voice.

"Dad? Why are you here? You should be recovering." _I'm here to help_. He told me. I looked to my left and

saw my mom run to my side.

"Mom you shouldn't be here either." I told her.

"We're here to help Marcus. Your father had a vision about this."

"Rrrggghhh…" I heard a slicing noise and my breathe out in short and ragged puffsblood flowing from his mouth, the first noises he made since he collapsed. Me and my mom looked up and saw a sword sticking through his stomach.

My mom said, horrified,

"Silver…" this injury would kill him if he didn't get help fast.

"Dad…" I said. He slightly stood up and turned with his laser sword backwards in his hand, his preferred fighting style. He lobbed the lizard's head off. He turned and looked at us. He closed his eyes slowly, falling as well, syaing to us through his mind as he fell and hit the ground.

 _I love you two so much._

He landed and with a _THUD!_ and the sword was pushed out of his stomach. Fox ran out with R.O.B and a hovering medical cart and they lifted my dad onto it.

(Time Skip 3 Months Marcus' P.O.V.) Right now would be a good time to put Till We Die by Slipknot on and listen to it while reading.

My mom was lying in a hospital bed, holding a small baby fox. He was black with silver eyes, just like my dad, just like _our_ dad.

"What are you going to name him mom?" I asked her.

"I don't know. For the first time in my life, somce Cerinia was destroyed When I was not with your father, I don't know." She told me. "You name him, son." She told me.

"Shadow, because of his fur. His name is Shadow." I sad smiling as I looked over to my dad, who has been unconsious since the fight at the Academy. Hopefully he'll wake up soon and meet his new son.

(Time skip 10 minutes)

I heard a low moan and turned around and saw my dad stirring in his bed. His head turned slightly as his eyes opened.

"Hey dad, how are you feeling?" I asked him. _O.K for someone who was stabbed in the gut_. He said with a hint of laughter in his voice. I let out a small laugh and looked at him.

"Well, you're recovering well and the doctor says you should be out of here in one to two weeks." I told him. At that moment my brother let out a small moan and dad looked over at mom.

"Hello Silver," my mom said "Marcus can you wheel your father's bed over here please?" she asked me.

"Yeah, sure mom" I said. I wheeled dad over to mom and she held out Shadow meaning for dad to hold him. Dad carefully took Shadow out of mom's hands and gently held him. _Hey there, buddy. I'm your daddy. Dad-dy_. He said to him. _What's his name?_ He asked.

"Shadow," I told him. "I named him abecause of his and your fur colour." _Well, he's going to do great things_ , dad said. _Great things._

So what did you think? Like it? Good. Don't like it? Too bad. Reviews or any improvements? Silver and Shadow and the lizard man are the only characters I own. Btw I found a website  
(sadly I can't remember the name of the website) that turns English (Cornerian) names into Cerinian names. Just type your name and it will translate into Cerinian. Cerinian names are either colours or metals. I know i made a Fallout 3 reference (please don't sue me Bethesda) but it fit so well. I'll try to write more fanfics based on reads and reviews. My goals are 50 reads and 50 positive reviews/ helpful tips.

See ya! -Silver.


End file.
